Torchwood:Children Of Earth Day1 Part 1 TRANSCRIPT
by Charlotte Anderson
Summary: The Transcript To Day 1 Of the COE series. I Own nothing, Thanks to Whoever wrote this Episode.
1. Part 1

**TORCHWOOD  
>CHILDREN OF EARTH<br>DAY ONE**

CAPTION: 1965, Scotland

EXT NIGHT Country Road  
>(<em>A 1960s bus drives along in the gathering dark with headlights glowing.<em>)

(_Close up on one child, blond boy. Child stares out of rain covered window._)

INT NIGHT Bus  
>(<em>Child looks around into the bus. He's silent.<em>)  
>(<em>Kids in era appropriate clothing sit and talk to each other<em>)

GIRL: (_quiet under music_) Why am I talking?

EXT NIGHT Dark country  
>(<em>Bus stops. Children get out. Look around. Ominous music is ominous.<br>Children walk forwards as a group. Blond boy hangs back.  
>Bright light! Very bright, ahead of them. They stop and look.<br>Start walking again. Leave blond boy behind.  
>Blond boy walks forwards, looks back, light behind him.<br>Long shot: One adult figure stands in front of the bus, the light glows ahead and the children walk into it.  
>Light flares.<em>)

FADE TO WHITE

OPENING CREDITS

TORCHWOOD  
>CHILDREN OF EARTH<br>DAY ONE

(_Next sequence is a lot of fast cuts and talking over different pictures. Takes longer to read than view._)

EXT DAY Cardiff from above  
>(<em>Cardiff bay from the air! Millennium Centre and the Plas and all showing.<em>)  
>Caption says: CARDIFF<p>

EXT DAY A Cardiff clock tower  
>(<em>A location and time stamp: It is 0840.<em>)

EXT DAY Cardiff city street  
>(<em>Gwen Cooper at a cash point {labelled John Barrowman as the credits continue over the action}.<em>)  
>(<em>Close up on Gwen, voices start out of view.<em>)  
>{<em>First deliberate words of the episode<em>}:

MOTHER: (OS) Come on, Tyler. Tyler, just stop it.

(_Gwen looks around._)

MOTHER: I haven't got time to muck around.

(_A mother stands in front of a young boy in school uniform. He stares into space, she tells him off._)  
>(<em>Close up and he's staring straight forward, not responding to anything.<em>)

MOTHER: Tyler! All right, I'll just leave you there.

(_Gwen at the cash point grins._)

MOTHER: (OS) Is that what you want? / If I just leave you? In the middle of town?

FATHER: (OS) Suzette! Suzette, / We're going to be late.

(_Gwen looks in the opposite direction. Different parent and child there, exact same reactions – angry parent and frozen child._)

MOTHER: (VO) Come on then, come on.

FATHER: Suzette! Stop it, you're just looking silly, d'you want other people to see you, looking silly?

INT DAY Davies house  
>(<em>Laundry basket fills screen, then Rhiannon carries it past to kitchen, busy. She hasn't noticed yet: Two children, blue school uniforms, boy David and girl Mica, sit staring straight ahead and unresponsive. Kitchen table, plastic cover, breakfast food, Coco Pops ad with the monkey showing, nobody moving to eat.<em>)

RHIANNON: If he gives you any more trouble, your dad's going round his house to punch his face in. I'll punch his bloody mother. Have you got that, David?

INT DAY Frobisher house  
>(<em>Man comes down stairs talking, busy.<em>)

FROBISHER: I've booked the car for 7.30, but I might have to leave it on standby.

(_Walks into kitchen of rather more expensive décor. He talks to a woman, neither notices the kids. Two girls in green school uniforms, sitting staring and not eating._)

FROBISHER: If Baxter starts talking, he never stops, so I can't guarantee what time. I'll tell you what, I'll send you a text when I'm on the motorway.


	2. Part 2

_He walks past and two girls seen clearly, along with orange juice, coffee, teapot, jam, bowl of fruit. They pay no attention to any of it, stare. Close up, not blinking._)

INT DAY Carter house  
>(<em>Woman walks in background, camera goes close up on child, red uniform, staring straight ahead.<em>)

ALICE: Steven! If you leave the front door open, those cats are going to get in.

(_Silent staring._)

ALICE: Darling, don't just stand there, you're gonna be late.

(_He's standing in the front doorway, not moving._)

ALICE: Steven.

(_Nothing._)

ALICE: Steven?

EXT DAY Cardiff street at school crossing  
>(<em>Still kids stand in front of a truck. Middle of the road.<em>)

RHYS: Stop playing games! Get out of the way!

(_Rhys in the truck. Kids in the road. And the pavement. Lollipop lady outside a school, and every kid in sight is still, every adult baffled._)

CAR HORNS BLARE

RHYS: Oi! I said bloody shift, man!

EXT DAY Davies house  
>(<em>Council house establishing shot.<em>)

RHIANNON: (VO) David? Are you listening to me?

INT DAY Davies house  
>(<em>Kids still staring.<em>)

RHIANNON: Mica? Oi, you two! Look at me!

(_Rhi looks but no response._)

INT DAY Carter house  
>(<em>Same freeze… then blink. Kid starts moving.<em>)

STEVEN: See ya then!

EXT DAY Cardiff street school crossing  
>(<em>Everyone moves again. Run to cross road.<em>)  
>(<em>Rhys does incredulous 'ha!'<em>)

INT DAY Davies house  
>(<em>Kids unfreeze, Rhi goes back to laundry.<em>)

DAVID: And you can shut up an' all, you were the one crying, you were like a baby, I seen you.

MICA: Was not.

DAVID: Was.

MICA: Was not.

INT DAY Frobisher house

ANNA: You two, you're gonna be late.

HOLLY: We're going! Look!

LILLY: I'm going round to Polly's later, see ya, bye!

EXT DAY Cardiff street with the cash point again

TYLER: What?

MOTHER: You are pushing it, you are, young man. Come on!

(_They walk off. _)  
>(<em>Back of Gwen's (stylish black leather) jacket. She's walking off. Suzette and her father walk past. Gwen looks back. Close on Suzette's hair.<em>)

(_After this the credits are over and it calms down, not so many cuts._)

EXT DAY Cardiff bay outside the tourist door  
>(<em>Gwen walking along on the water level, talking to a bloke up at the railing level.<em>)

GWEN: All right, Glyn? What's occurring?

GLYN: I've been watching the bay. No sea monsters.

GWEN: Ah, still early.

(_Gwen goes in the Tourist office door_)

INT HUB Main area  
>(<em>Dark. Only light comes through the cog door as it rolls open or up through red emergency lights or alien whatsits.<em>)

GWEN: Anyone in?

(_Goes to switch near cog cage, lights on._)  
>(<em>Wide shot reveal of the Hub. Looking good. Lots of levels, mysterious windows, TORCHWOOD on the wall.<em>)  
>(<em>Big SF superbase indeed.<em>)

GWEN: You two having shenanigans in the dark? Jack?

(_Gwen goes to her desk. There's a picture of Tosh and Owen, well worn, taped to her desk. She touches Owen's nose and greets them._)

GWEN: Morning.

(_Computer makes noises. Searching: Children. Search progress bar, fastest you've ever seen. Says Crimint. Emergency services. Government information network. Hospital records. Local Authorities._)

INT DAY Hospital A&E  
>(<em>Busy running doctors.<em>)

RUPESH: Clear! And again!

MALE VOICE: Charging 200.

RUPESH: Clear!

MONITOR FLATLINES...


	3. Part 3

RUPESH: I think we should call it, everyone agree? OK. Time of death, 09.17. Sally, I can leave it with you, yeah? I'll go and tell them.

(_Follow him to a different area of the hospital._)  
>(<em>Familiar backs! Captain coat and stylish suit.<em>)

RUPESH: I'm sorry.

(_Jack and Ianto turn around. Anxious face!_)

RUPESH: We did everything we could, but he didn't make it.

JACK: Oh, that's a shame.

IANTO: Very sad.

JACK: Poor old Mr Williams.

IANTO: Very sad indeed.

RUPESH: There'll have to be an autopsy, but I'd say his heart gave out.

IANTO: Brave old heart.

RUPESH: You were neighbours, is that right?

JACK: We live next door.

IANTO: He's got no family to speak of. All on his own. We'd just keep an eye on him, y'know.

RUPESH: Well, I'm sure he appreciated it. If only there were more like (_pause_) you two in the world.

JACK: I know it's an imposition, but with us being such good neighbours... Can we see the body?

INT DAY Hospital  
>(<em>Different bit, curtain drawn aside, dead dude under a sheet.<em>)

JACK: Bless him.

IANTO: God rest his soul.

JACK: Say, d'you think we could, er...? Just on our own, um...

RUPESH: Course you can. Just come and find me, once you're done. And I'm sorry for your loss.

JACK: Thank you.

(_Curtain closes… aaand sad faces vanish. Springing into sneaky action!_)  
>(<em>Actions not matching words. Ianto having relationship talk while Jack uncovers the corpse and Ianto unpacks the toolkit.<em>)

IANTO: He thought we were together. Like a couple. He said, "You two." The way he said it, huh. "You two."

JACK: Well, we are. Does it matter?

IANTO: I dunno, it's all a bit new to me, that's all. Laser saw.

JACK: Thank you.

(_Shudder inducing laser cut into the guy's abdomen. With gaping wound. Your transcriber has her hand over her eyes but remembers it quite well._)

JACK: Tongs.

IANTO: Tongs.

(_Jack sticks tongs in a dead guy._)

JACK: Almost...

(_Ianto looks around, are they about to get caught?_)

JACK: ..got it.

(_Curtains whip open. Yep._)

RUPESH: Sorry, one more th...

(_The look on Ianto's face is priceless. Oops._)

RUPESH: …ing…

(_Jack whips out a… gross blobby organic sack thing._)

JACK: There!

(_On display!_)

RUPESH: What?

(_Shock face!_)

JACK: Now, look at it, that's not human, is it, does that look human? No, it does not. It's just a hitchhiker he picked up, it didn't kill him.


	4. Part 4

IANTO: Some say they're positively beneficial, they release endorphins Into The Bloodstream. He died a happy man. And I've got Tupperware.

JACK: And we're very considerate, we don't leave any mess.

(_Laser saw UNcuts, seals up the gaping great wound.)_

JACK: Thank you very much.

(_Whoosh past and away._)

IANTO: We'll just get out of your way.

(_Leaves, past still frozen with his mouth open Dr. Patanjali._)

RUPESH: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

EXT DAY Cardiff outside hospital  
>(<em>Dr Rupesh is running after them still in hospital scrubs. Jack and Ianto stride off unworried.<em>)

RUPESH: Whatever it was, that was mutilation, I should report you.

JACK: Then why don't you?

RUPESH: But that thing, what the hell was it, that hitchhiker?

(_*beep beep* SUV unlocked._)

JACK: Try putting it into a report.

RUPESH: You're Torchwood?

JACK: Never heard of 'em.

(_While climbing into the TORCHWOOD branded SUV with TORCHWOOD written on it in big letters._)

(_Jack slams car door. Rupesh runs up and shouts through window._)

RUPESH: There are bodies going missing!

(_Jack winds window down._)

JACK: How many?

RUPESH: This whole city talks about you.

JACK: What bodies, where?

RUPESH: It started two months ago. Bodies, taken down to the mortuary, then the records just stop. Five of them. Five in two months. And none of them white. One of West Indian decent, one African, three Chinese, all male.

JACK: What was your name again?

RUPESH: Rupesh. Rupesh Patanjali.

JACK: What d'you think?

IANTO: NHS.

JACK: Yeah. Too much red tape. Sorry. But good luck with it!

(_And SUV drives off._)

RUPESH: Don't! Look, wait a minute!

(_Dr Patanjali left standing in the car park._)

EXT DAY London from above  
>(<em>The Houses of Parliament and surrounds.<em>)

EXT DAY London street  
>(<em>Black car drives around a corner. Big red bus pulls up behind little red bus. Not in that American 'look it's a double decker!' way but roughly the same effect.<em>)  
>(<em>Lois Habiba gets off the bus. <em>)  
>(<em>She's doing that half-run of I can't sprint in these heels but I need to hurry. Down the street. Black car pulls ahead.<em>)  
>(<em>Black car pulls up outside of Impressive Doors.<em>)  
>(<em>A black man holds the car door open and Frobisher gets out.<em>)

FROBISHER: See you.  
>DRIVER: Yes sir.<p>

(_Frobisher strolls in to the doors.  
>Hi vis security jacket – police? – standing up straight outside.<br>Lois Habiba hurrying fast. Goes in._)

INT DAY Office corridors  
>(<em>Carpet floors, beat up wood panel walls and doors.<br>Shiny black shoes on Frobisher as he strides along.  
>Lois and her pointy shoes and skirt shorter than her coat hurry hurries behind him.<br>Frobisher walks off to his right.  
><em>_Lois hurries off to her left… wait, back again, right._)

INT DAY Office with desks  
>(<em>Frobisher walks in and sees a man in military uniform.<em>)

FROBISHER: Oh, Christ.

BRIDGET: Good morning, sir.

FROBISHER: Morning.

ODUYA: Morning to you, too.

BRIDGET: Colonel Oduya for you, sir. Unscheduled. I'd remind you, you've got the Category Meeting at quarter past.

FROBISHER: You'd better come through.

ODUYA: Thank you.

(_Leads him into glass and blinds wall office, doors close._)

LOIS: I'm late! I'm sorry! Oh, my God, I'm really, really sorry!

BRIDGET: Good morning. Bridget Spears.

LOIS: Lois Habiba.

BRIDGET: Right. This will be your desk.

INT DAY Frobisher's office  
>(<em>Has a big arch and squares window in the back. Cage effect.<br>Frobisher talks before he sits down._)

FROBISHER: Just tell me it's something small. Tell me it's a... It's a meteorite! Or a shadow on the moon. Just for once, tell me it's easy.

ODUYA: Might be nothing, sir. But it's my job to inform the Government, even if it turns out to be a false alarm.

FROBISHER: Then what is it?

ODUYA: Children, sir. It's the children. 


End file.
